Convection heaters have long been available and normally use either electrical heating elements or fluid based heating elements. Typically, the heater is placed adjacent to a wall either on the floor or mounted on the wall at an elevated location. When the heating elements are energized, the air within the heater housing is heated by them and naturally rises by convection. The air discharges from the heater housing through outlets in its top, and the discharging air induces ambient air to enter the housing through inlets which are located either in the lower part of the front panel or in the bottom panel in the case of a wall mounted unit.
Although convection heaters have functioned well for the most part, their proximity to the wall can create problems. The heating elements are arranged side by side in a row in conventional heaters, and the air that is discharged from them tends to hug the adjacent wall. When electric heating elements are energized, the sheath of the element can reach temperatures as high as 750.degree. F., and the temperature of the air exiting the heater outlets can approach 400.degree. F. Even though convective mixing with ambient air quickly reduces the temperature of the air, the wall in contact with the air can reach 150.degree.-190.degree. F. Temperatures this high can damage many types of wall coverings, especially vinyl wall coverings which have become increasingly popular in recent years. Dust and other airborne particles passing in close proximity to the sheath can be charred by the high heat of the element sheath and leave unsightly streaks and other marks on the wall immediately above the heating unit.